The Reason
by KazuKodok GeMbul
Summary: Ia tidak lupa, ketika dulu pertama kali Sasuke mengatakan; laki-laki itu tertarik padanya, Sasuke mencintai dan memandangnya dengan cara bebeda. Bukan dari jawaban yang Sasuke berikan. Karena, jika boleh dirinya percaya diri, semua bagian dari dirinya yang tadi Sasuke katakan, memanglah yang menjadi kelebihannya. SasuHina Short ff. Newbie. Berminat?


**Disclaimer: Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

**Rate: K – T**

**Warning: OoC(Parah). (miss)Typo(s)–yang ini sangat susah saya hilangkan. Alur dan semacamnya mungkin tidak jelas dan sangat membosankan.**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

**;**

**Yang tidak keberatan dengan pair dan memahami Warningnya, saya ucapkan;**

**Selamat Membaca... ^^**

**;**

Hinata mengetukan jemari rampingnya pada meja. Ia menopangkan dagunya. Mata levendernya bergerak pelan, dan terpaku pada sosok tampan yang saat ini diam tak mengacuhkannya sejak sepuluh menit kebersamaan mereka diruang keluarga rumah kecilnya–setidaknya kecil untuk ukuran orang kaya.

Tanpa disadarinya, tatapan matanya yang berbinar itu ternyata berkali-kali membuat salah satu pria keturunana Uchiha itu tersenyum melihat gurat wajahnya yang menunjukan rasa kesal dan bosannya.

"S-sasuke-_kun_...,"dirasanya bosan karena terlalu lama terjebak dalam diam, iapun memanggil sosok pemuda bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Hn?"

"Jangan m-menjawab hanya dua huruf itu, kamus dalam pikiranku tak cukup banyak untuk menerjemahkannya," kesalnya seraya beringsut dari duduknya–yang diatas lantai berlapis karpet tebal warna _soft_ ungu dan menampatkan dirinya duduk disisi kanan Sasuke.

Ia meraih buku tebal yang Sasuke pegang–yang sejak tadi menjadi pihak ketiga, ah... mungkin bukan ketiga, karena ada televisi yang menyala yang menjadi perhatiannya–diantara kebersamaannya dan Sasuke.

"B-bagainama? Sasuke-_kun_ sudah punya jawabannya atau belum?" tanyanya dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Apa?" tanggap Sasuke datar.

Bibir bawahnya ia cebilkan karena tanggapan dari Sasuke itu, "Aku sering menanyakan p-pada Sasuke-_kun_...," ia menjeda dan menarik napas, mengontrol detak jantungnya yang berdentum dengan keras, "Mengapa... mengapa Sasuke-_kun_ b-bisa jatuh cinta padaku dan memilihku?" tanyanya. Sosok manis yang kini duduk disamping Sasuke itu menatap onyks itu dengan penuh tanya dan harap. Wajah _chubby_nya sedikit memberengut.

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli, dan membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau sudah mendapatkan jawaban atau belum?" tanyanya dengan mimik wajah yang lucu. Tidak sabar untuk mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Masa yang s-sperti itu saja tidak bisa Sasuke-_kun_ jawab," gerutunya ketika ia justru mendapati Sasuke telah berbaring berbantalkan pahanya. Ah... jangan lupakan lengan kokoh itu yang memeluk pinggangnya, membenamkan wajah tampan itu pada perutnya.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke dengan suara _bass_nya yang teredam perut Hinata.

"Ya?"

"..."

Meskipun dengan sebuah kerucutan dibibir, Hinata tetap mengikuti jari telunjuk Sasuke yang meminta padanya untuk mendekat–tepatnya menundukan kepala–membuat wajah tampan itu tertutupi helaian indigonya yang terjatuh dengan lembut.

"Ke-kenapa menciumku...?" lirihnya dengan wajah yang merona merasakan kecupan manis pada bibirnya. Kepalan tangan mungilnya memukul pelan kening Sasuke.

Oh, sungguh... jika saja, Sasuke tak ingat ia berjanji pada Hinata–karena beberapa hal–bahwa selama beberapa minggu kedepan ia tidak akan menyentuh Hinata, dapat dipastikan bukan hanya sebuah kecupan singkat saja yang Sasuke berikan.

Hei... tak perlu menatap Sasuke sampai seperti itu. Adik Uchiha Itachi itu pria dua puluh tiga tahun yang normal, tentu saja wajar mempunyai keinginan dan pikiran yang semacam itu. Terlebih jika memiliki kekasih hati yang lemah lembut, manis, dan pemalu seperti seorang Hinata.

"Tidak ada yang salah karena aku menciummu. Aku berhak untuk itu."

"Sasuke-_kun_...," rengeknya manja, tidak tahan dengan seringai menggoda yang Sasuke tunjukan padanya.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya mendapati rengekan manja dari Hinata yang biasanya bersikap dewasa itu. Tantu saja sikap itu sangat jarang sekali terlihat. Namun ketika sifat itu muncul, sekali lagi memaksa Sasuke harus menahan diri sekuat tanaga, karena Hinata akan menjadi terlalu menggemaskan untuk 'dibiarkan'.

Hinata hanya mendesah pelan, ia membiarkan Sasuke nyaman dalam posisinya.

.

Merasakan tidak adanya lagi kata yang terucap dari celah bibir keduanya, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sasuke–menyamankan tubuhnya–dan bersenandung kecil dengan suara lembutnya. Ia membawa jemarinya yang lentik untuk menyisir dan membelai surai hitam kebiruan Sasuke dengan lembut.

Betapa ia selalu menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Nampaknya, Sasukepun merasakan hal yang sama. Sampai ketika lagu itu akan ia senandungkan untuk yang kelima kalinya, sebuah kata–

"Sudah."

–dari Sasuke mengintrupsinya.

Seketika, bibirnya mengatup rapat. Ia menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya, masih menanti kelanjutan dari kata Sasuke yang masih menggantung itu.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya," kata Sasuke. "Sudah sejak lama, sebenarnya."

"D-dan... jawabanmu?" tanyanya antusias. Meskipun sedikit jengkel karena ternyata Sasuke selama ini membuatnya menunggu untuk jawaban yang selalu ingin didengarnya.

Ah... mungkin ia bisa menanyakan alasan Sasuke menahan jawabannya sekian lama itu nanti.

Baginya... yang saat ini lebih penting adalah jawaban Sasuke.

"Biarkan aku bertanya padamu, terlebih dahulu."

"Hm...," angguknya dengan cepat.

"Dari dirimu... menurutmu apa yang membuatku bisa jatuh cinta padamu?"

Kening Hinata mengerut, bibirnya mengerucut. Tidak suka dengan kalimat yang Sasuke tanyakan.

"Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ malah balik bertanya?" kesalnya. Pasalnya... jawaban dari pertanyaan–yang sama–dari Sasuke itulah yang ingin ia dapatkan.

Kalau ia tahu jawabannya, ia tidak perlu mempertanyakan hal itu pada Sasuke, bukan?

"Jawab saja."

"M-mana kutahu," jawabnya sedikit ketus. "Mana bisa aku menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke-_kun_. Jika kau menjawab tentang kelebihan yang ada padaku–kalau ada–aku terkesan orang yang terlalu percaya diri. T-tapi, kalau aku menjawab kekuranganku–yang terlalu banyak–aku jadi orang yang rendah diri," bisiknya.

Sasuke manahan senyum gelinya. Ia mengecup lagi perut Hinata yang tepat berada didepannya.

"Jika aku menjawab aku mencinatimu karena sifamu, wajahmu, badanmu, dan matamu–yang adalah kelebihanmu, apa kau setuju?"

Hinata diam. Matanya enggan bertemu pandang dengan mata Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke dengan lembut membawa dagu Hinata agar berpaling padanya.

"Bagaimana?"

Melepaskan gigi-giginya yang menjepit bibir bagian bawahnya, Hinata menghembuskan napas–terdengar kecewa–dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah yang kau butuhkan adalah jawaban?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan mulut mungilnya yang terbuka. "K-aku pasti bercanda, kan?" katanya ragu. Ia tidak ingin mempercayai jawaban dari Sasuke.

Ia tidak lupa, ketika dulu pertama kali Sasuke mengatakan; laki-laki itu tertarik padanya, Sasuke mencintai dan memandangnya dengan cara bebeda. Bukan dari jawaban yang Sasuke berikan.

Karena, jika boleh dirinya terlalu percaya diri, semua bagian dari dirinya yang tadi Sasuke katakan tadi, memanglah yang menjadi kelebihannya.

Yang selalu menjadi penyebab orang lain menyukainya–dalam arti yang berbeda-beda–dan apa yang menjadi penyebab kedengkian beberapa orang terhadanya.

Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memohon, berharap Sasuke merubah jawabannya. "S-sasuke-_kun_...," rajuknya dengan nada memelas.

Melihat Sasuke mengedikan bahu, ia menghela napas, "Y-ya sudah, kalau begitu," ketusnya membuat Sasuke menarik seringainya. "Ternyata memang seperti itu. Aku kira Sasuke-_kun_ memang benar-benar mencintaiku dengan cara yang berbeda, tapi ternyata Sasuke-_kun_ juga sama dengan yang lainnya."

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"A-aku tahu," katanya kecewa. Ia meneguk ludahnya susah payah, entah mengapa ia merasa sesak didadanya. Ia juga merasakan panas pada matanya. Jangan tanyakan mengapa hal sepele seperti itu saja menjadi pengaruh pada dirinya. "Semua itu kini tidak ada artinya–kan? Apa yang dulu membuatmu jatuh cinta kini telah berubah. Pasti begitu juga dengan cintamu–seperti orang yang kujumpai sebelum dirimu. Aku benar?"

"Kau benar."

Ia meremas jamarinya, kepalanya menunduk kian dalam dan matanya memejam, takut air mata yang telah terkumpul dipelupuk matanya terjatuh dan mengalir begitu saja.

Ia merasakan Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari atas pahanya dan memposisikan duduk bersila menghadap padanya.

"Aku tidak bohong, dari sekian hal yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, jawabanku tadi ada diantaranya," kata Sasuke. "Aku tidak bisa munafik untuk tidak melihat hal yang sama dengan orang lain melihatmu, karena begitulah yang tercermin dari dirimu."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Dan aku juga tidak bisa manyanggah; ketika sifatmu yang kini begitu manja membuat perasaanku berubah," Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Aku tidak dapat berbohong jika bekas luka diwajahmu begitu menggngguku," Sasuke dapat mendengar isakan lolos dari bibir Hinata, "Ukuran tubuhmu yang kini bertambah tiga nomor sangat membebaniku, dan matamu membuatku takut."

"D-dasar pembohong," isaknya. Ia meremat bagian dadanya yang berdenyut.

Ah, ternyata benar. Sekarang ia hanya Hinata yang seperti itu dimata Sasuke. Perasaan_ special_ dari Sasuke untuknya kini telah berubah, dan ia jelas merasakannya–meskipun selam ini ia mengabaikannya.

Ia jadi tahu, alasan mengapa Sasuke lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dikantor adalah karena perasaan Sasuke untuknya mulai luntur.

"Nah, kau tetap tidak percaya dan tidak terima."

"Jahat. Hiks... Sasuke-kun j-jahat sekali..."

"Lihat baik-baik," kata Sasuke lembut, ia meraih lengan mungil Hinata untuk dipeluknya.

Hinata menyentak lengan itu, meronta agar cengkraman Sasuke pada tubuhnya yang kian erat dapat terlepas.

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening, dan membiarkan–dengan tidak rela–Hinata menolak untuk ia dudukan diatas pangkuannya. Melepaskan kesemapatan untuk menghirup harum lavender dan _vanilla_ yang menguar dari tubuh Hinatanya.

Tidak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan kecuali menunggu Hinata dapat menenangkan dirinya.

.

Dengan tatapan serius, Sasuke mendongak menatap pada Hinata, karena adik sepupu dari Hyuuga Neji itu menarik-narik rambutnya–menjambaknya pelan. Tawanya hampir saja meledak melihat wajah berantakan Hinata. Wanita pemalu itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, matanya tak berhenti mengucurkan aliran bening yang membasahi pipi _chubby_nya, bibirnya bergetar. Yang seperti itu benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya.

Kalau saja, dirinya bukanlah seorang Uchiha yang pandai mengendalikan diri, sudah dipastikan, Sasuke akan membuat napas Hinata memberat, tidak akan menarik dan membuang napasnya dengan benar saat ini juga. Ia hanya akan mengijinkan Hinata untuk menyerukan namanya saja. _*dasar mesum_

"Aku tahu... sekarang aku gendut. Wajahku tidak cantik karena aku terlalu _chubby_–banyak lemak yang membuat pipiku terlihat bulat, dan juga bekas luka dari pecahan kaca beberapa bulan yang lalu," katanya dengan suara mencicit, "Aku yang gagap dan sifatku yang pemalu, kini terlalu banyak merengek padamu. Manja terhadapamu. Terlebih. mataku... mataku tidaklah indah. Putih, terlihat tanpa pupil–seperti Sadako," ia tersengguk disela kalimat yang dikatakannya.

"...?"

"Semua telah menjadi kekuranganku. Tidak ada yang tersisa dari apa yang Sasuke-_kun_ harapkan...," katanya. "Tidak ada lagi alasan Sasuke-_kun_ untuk tetap mencintaiku. Aku tak heran dengan hal itu."

"Hn?"

"Aku tidak punya kelebihan. Aku terlalu banyak kekurangan hingga tidak ada yang bisa kau banggakan dariku," Ia mengusap mukanya yang basah dengan lengan _sweater_ Sasuke yang dikenakan olehnya. "Sangat terlihat kalau aku tidak pantas untukmu yang selalu sempurna."

Sasuke tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Ia berdiri, meraih telapak tangan Hinata yang menangkup wajah cantik itu. Digantikan dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Ibu jarinya mengusap mata Hinata yang terpejam. Wajahnya ia dekatkan dengan wajah Hinata, agar dapat menciumnya berkali-kali sebelum ia membawa Hinata dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan _point_nya," kata Sasuke seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Hinata yang bergetar, "Kelebihanmu kini berbalik menjadi kekuranganmu, dan aku tetap berada disisimu. Bertahan untuk menjaga cinta yang aku miliki untukmu. Kau tahu artinya?"

"Hiks...," Hinata menggeleng dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa pelan, menghadirkan sebuah cubitan pada pinggangnya oleh Hinata. "Bukankah dari semua kata yang kau ucapkan tidak ada yang membuatku meninggalkanmu?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Nah, artinya cintaku tetap ada untukmu. Kalau cintaku telah luntur, aku sudah pasti akan mencari wanita yang lebih cantik dan lebih _sexy_ darimu. Tidak bertahan denganmu yang kini gendut lantaran mengandung anakku."

"Sasuke-_kun_ berniat seperti itu?"

Sasuke tertegun sesaat, sebelum kemudian ia terkekeh pelan. Terdengar menyenangkan ditelinga Hinata. Ia menyentil kening wanita yang ia nikahi sembilan bulan yang lalu itu dengan pelan.

"Tentu saja, tidak, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu yang adalah Hinata, tak perduli bagaimanapun dirimu perasaan cintaku tetaplah sama," Sasuke merasakan kemeja bagian depannya Hinata remat dengan kuat.

"Kau bilang perasaanmu berubah."

"Hn, tapi bukan dalam arti yang buruk. Dan namanya tetaplah cinta, Hinataku."

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk pada Hinata, dengan hangat ia memeluk pinggang istirnya itu, "Percaya atau tidak, sifatmu yang kini manja padaku membuat perasaan cintaku berubah kian besar–"

Hinata memejamkan matanya merasakan belaian pada rammbutanya.

"–Karena aku merasa begitu kau butuhkan dan kau percaya untuk menjagamu. Rasa itu benar-benar menyenangkan dan menguasaiku..."

Menatap Sasuke dengan lekat adalah pilihan yang Hinata ambil. Mulut kecilnya yang terbuka seketika kembali tertutup rapat. Ia menggigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya mendapati tatapan penuh kesungguhan dari _onyks_ Sasuke padanya. Membuatnya kelu.

"Kau tahu...," Sasuke menggerakan sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus muka Hinata yang memerah. "Bekas luka diwajahmu ini sangat mengganggu pikiranku. Karena membuatku selalu teringat bagaimana aku bisa begitu ceroboh melepaskan perhatianku padamu waktu itu. Membiarkanmu terluka hanya untuk melindungiku."

Hinata ingat, ketika mendapatkan luka diwajahnya itu, ia tengah duduk dibelakang Sasuke. Suaminya itu berdiri didepan lemari kaca untuk mengambil buku yang tersimpan disana. Entah bagaimana, lemari itu tiba-tiba bergoyang, sepersekian detik setelah ia mendorong Sasuke, ia mendengar suara pecahan dari kaca itu dan rasa perih pada bagian wajahnya.

Saat itu, ia hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja, asalkan Sasuke juga baik-baik saja.

Bagaimana mungkin hal itu tidak mengganggu Sasuke? Bukankah yang seharusnya melindungi adalah dirinya–yang seorang suami dan kepala rumah tangga.

Bukannya Hinata.

"Kau membebaniku dengan dirimu yang sekarang. Aku selalu berpikir, bagaimana jika; aku tak dapat lagi membopongmu padahal dirimu membutuhkan pertolongan dariku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika kau sudah tak lagi dapat menahan kontraksi pada saat menjelang persalinanmu dan aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun untukmu. Padahal bertambahnya berat badanmu adalah untuk kebaikanmu dan anak kita yang ada dalam rahimmu..."

Sasuke memang pria yang _gentle_. Tapi, ia hanya memiliki tubuh kurus berisi. Lengannya tentu tidak akan dapat kuat untuk mengangkat beban dari tubuh Hinata yang kini tujuh puluh kilogram. Naik dua puluh lima kilogram dari bobot tubuh awalnya.

Hinata yang dulu mungil, kini benar-benar bulat. Tapi, hal itu yang justru membuat cintanya pada Hinata bertambah. Istrinya itu selalu tak perduli berapa porsi dari berbagai macam vitamin dan makanan yang harus konsumsinya. Hinata selalu mendengar dengan baik dan mengikuti apa yang menurut kedua ibunya adalah yang terbaik untuk kehamilannya yang pertama itu. Dan, pada bulan kedelapan kehamilannya, tubuh Hinata jadi seperti saat ini–

–gendut dan tidak menarik–

–dimata orang lain, tentu saja.

"Dan ketakutanku yang paling besar adalah; setiap kali aku menatapmu aku tidak dapat membalas tatapanmu dengan arti dan kehangatan–yang begitu dalam–degan tatapan yang sama dari mataku."

Sasuke menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah Hinata.

"Bukankkah cintaku padamu begitu dangkal? Padahal cintamu untukku adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah dapat aku balas dan tidak dapat kunilai dengan segala yang aku punya, bahkan yang ada didunia ini."

Hinata membekap mulut kecilnya mendengar kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia dengan dari Sasuke. Air mata yang sempat Sasuke hapus, kini kembali mengalir dengan rasa haru yang menyelimutinya. Rasa hangat pada setiap sel tubuhnya. Rasa menggelitik pada perutnya.

Ketika merasakan kecupan dikeningnya, Hinata memejamkan matanya dengan erat.  
Ketika tubuhnya terasa aman dalam pelukan suaminya, lengannya ia gunakan untuk melingkari pinggang Sasuke dengan erat.  
Meremat bagian belakang baju yang dikenakan suaminya untuk menyampaikan emosi yang tidak dapat dikatakannya, rasa bahagia yang tak mampu dijabarkannya.

Jawaban dari pertanyaannya terlampau sederhana. Karena tidak ada untuk itu. Jikapun ada, jawaban itu akan selalu berubah setiap waktu–dan ia harus menungggu untuk mengetahuinya.

Karena Sasuke harus membiasakan diri terlebih dahulu, untuk mengerti mengapa; Sasuke semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

Kadang... cinta memang tidak memerlukan alasan.

Benar begitu?

**END.**

**Hehehe... gaje ya? Emang gaje kok. Saya juga sadar. *pundung  
Terima kasih untuk yang sudah bersedia mampir, meskipun hidangan(ff) yang saya buat tidak memuaskan. *membungkuk**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu. ^^**


End file.
